The new cultivar was discovered in October of 2002 by the inventor as a single plant growing in an outdoor garden of unnamed Cuphea cultivars in a cultivated area of Rheinfelden, Germany.
A sexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘TRIPLE C’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.